Spirited Back
by SwordsOfEternalLight
Summary: A Toa Hagah is killed in the line of duty, and is later reanimated. A simple concept elongated past sanity. Stupid working title. Bear with me for the first chapter please


**When I wrote this, I somehow restrained myself into a strict format somehow. Please bear with it and read past the first couple of paragraphs, okay? Please please please please!d**

"_Moments before, they had been Matoran. Six strangers, each from a different Metru, brought together by a plea for help from Toa Lhikan, the hero of Metru Nui. Now, in the heart of the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, they had been transformed. Where once six Matoran had stood, there now existed six Toa Metru."_

-_Mystery of Metru Nui_ , Bionicle Adventures #1

Lufan, a proud Po-Matoran native of the Northern Continent, was no more. In his place stood the mighty Toa Lufan, Stone protector of Northern Continent. It was a moment of astonishment, amazement, pride, new-found duty. Imagine you suddenly being selected to be a James Bond-type spy by the government. Highly unlikely, but an entertaining fantasy. Now it had happened to Lufan. And he had been expecting it.

Now don't get him wrong; he was a good Matoran. That's precisely why he became a Toa; he had been specially selected by the Brotherhood of Makuta to become one of the Toa Hagah. The elite Toa were usually chosen from existing Toa teams; to be evolved for this purpose was a huge honor to him. But evolution had been tough; the Brotherhood had run extensive tests on him, seeing if he were athletic enough, strong enough, dutiful enough, reflexive enough, good enough. In other words: did he have what it took to become a Toa?

Apparently he did. Lufan was now a Toa, and the Brotherhood offered him the finest armor and weapons they could muster for a soldier who was to protect a Makuta. With the body build of a Toa Mangai, he received Alpha-Repulsive Armor Guards, fitted with protosteel plates and anti-gravitational devices; a Rhotuka shield that channeled the power of confusion; a spear, elongated and fitted with twin daggers on either side of the blade; and hydroelectric boots, giving him the ability to skim above the surface of water. All in all, he was one decked-out warrior.

At the time, Lufan knew next to nothing about how life worked. From the inside, he thought he was one of the luckiest Matoran in the universe: becoming a Toa, having his definite purpose laid out for him to see, and serving the Three Virtues. But if you ever saw him, he would've looked like a Matoran in Exo-Toa armor or something as equally ridiculous. The best way to describe him was naïve; wrongdoings were done when his back was turned, but he suspected nothing when he turned around, even if a body were in front of him; he trusted the Makuta, which by now had shunned their inner light and began oppressing Matoran. He spoke with a tone of eternal optimism, tarnished and made just tolerable by the former violence of his Matoran life.

His assigned Makuta, Krika, was especially fond of parading through random villages and observing the Matoran at work, to "learn their troubles and help them in any way possible." Every time they went, Lufan and the rest of the Toa Hagah were dragged along. He didn't quite see why that was necessary; they always had some sort of assignment to finish back at base, and no threats ever appeared. Besides, the Matoran within observation vicinity were always skittish around the Toa.

On one such parade, Krika was reclining on a Rahi-drawn cart, complete with a recliner and an overhead shade. The Toa Hagah circled the cart, shielding it from…whatever they were supposed to protect the Makuta from, Lufan supposed.

The village they were touring was a simple one: round, thatched-roof huts; the simplest technology that protodermis could offer; most Matoran were laborers in the specialized food collection here. Most importantly, not a single defense mechanism in sight.

A Matoran had caught Krika's eye; we'll ask the Matoran later if she thought/knew she had been doing something wrong.

A wave of his hand fired off a streak of magnetism. The Matoran flew to Krika, landing with her neck in his hand and without a moment to shriek.

In a moment of self-conscience and clarity, Lufan knew something was wrong. With Krika. He leapt into the cart and blasted Krika's hand with a stone spike, impaling it and freeing the Matoran. He turned his back on Krika to ensure the Matoran's safety. Trading his life for duty.

A concentrated torrent of electricity, plasma, and darkness struck Lufan. He fell. All he could smell was melted armor and burnt flesh, and he could hear the screams of anger from Krika, general fear from the Matoran, and shock from his teammates. He died with the ugliest memory that battle could offer.

Krika and the rest of the Toa Hagah moved on, leaving his body behind. After they returned "home," which was their base, Krika filed a report saying that a Toa Hagah had betrayed him.

Betrayal. Justice. You decide.

The Matoran was unharmed, if you must know. Lufan's body stayed where it had fallen. No one dared to touch the mutilated thing. His life had moved out.

One spring day, a ghost wind moved in.

**The first chapter is short. And stupid. And boring. I gotta edit it later. If you did read it, thanks!**


End file.
